Picking Up the Pieces
by DNAlchemist77
Summary: Misa was growing tired of being ignored by Light. Matt just wanted to get over his break up with Mello. When the two happened to meet at a club will they finally find what they've always wanted or will they just dig themselves deeper in depression?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note!

* * *

><p>It was beginning to seem like just another night stuck inside waiting for Light to come home, again. Misa had thought coming to L.A would change things but it was the same as if they had stayed in Japan. Either way Light would ignore her for work. She was growing tired with it. Was it too much to ask to be appreciated every once in a while?<p>

Apparently to Light it was. All he cared about was if she was doing what he told her. As long as Japanese criminals were dying he could care less about her. Her eyes were all that mattered to him but she was determined to change that. She knew if she tried hard enough he would love her for her. She's just been doing it wrong all these years. It was time for a new strategy. For now on she wasn't going to be so easy. He was going to have to work for her affection. She also decided that she would have fun again.

Glancing at the clock she realized it was only 5:00. That was plenty of time to get dressed up nice and pretty to go out. With that in mind she got up off the couch and headed towards the bathroom where she cleaned herself using her best smelling products. Once done she dried herself before wrapping the towel around her dripping hair leaving the rest of her body uncovered. On her way over to her closet she stopped to admire herself in the full-length mirror. She twirled every other way admiring how flawless her skin looks until finally deciding to put some clothes on.

She searched through her closet a good fifteen minutes before finally finding the perfect dress. It was a little strapless black dress she brought in hope that Light would take her out for a romantic dinner. Since that wasn't going to happen she was happy she got the chance to wear it out somewhere. Deciding to forgo her bra she slipped into some lacy black panties before sliding on the dress. After that she put on light make up and finally took the towel off her head to blow dry it out. As she was doing that she plugged in her curling iron. When her hair was completely dry she proceed to curl random sections of her hair until it looked just the way she wanted. Then she sprayed on just enough hair spray to hold it without making her hair too stiff.

Once again she found herself in front of the mirror. That's when she realized she wasn't wearing shoes. Quickly she grabbed some heels and threw them on before running out the door. She didn't feel the need to leave a note since she would most likely be home before Light anyway. So she made her way to the club a few buildings away. The moment she walked through the door she felt excitement course through her as she was pressed against the crowd. Dancing her way around she felt exhilarated and free for the first time in years.

* * *

><p>Matt just wanted to escape. He needed to get away from the looks of pity Mello keeps shooting him. Okay so he understands they just broke up the other day but that doesn't mean his life was over. He would get over it and move on eventually but he didn't want to lose the friendship that have. That was what worried him the most because if Mello kept it up he knew he wouldn't be able to take it. To help with that he left the hideout and moved into a cheap motel on his own. Thinking that being away from Mello would make things easier, it didn't though. All he had to keep himself entertained was he games but even those were becoming redundant. He knew he had to do something else or he would go crazy.<p>

What he needed was a distraction. Or at the least he needed to prove to himself and Mello that he could move on, was ready to move on. So he shut off his Xbox and laced up his boots before heading out. He wasn't quite sure where he was going just that he was going somewhere. So he walked around for a while until he came across a club blaring his favorite song. Checking his wallet to make sure he had his fake ID first he made his way inside stopping only to flash it to the bouncer. Once in he quickly made his way to the bar. And that's where he stayed for 37 minutes and 15 seconds, people watching, before he saw her.

She was incredibly beautiful. He was mesmerized by the way her hips swayed to the beat of the music so effortlessly. The rest of the room seemed just as amazed by the girl. Both men and women stopped to stare at the blond beauty as she danced. When the song was over he watched as she moved to rest against the bar, breathless and red in the face. Deciding to make his move before some else could snatch her away he scooted over to her right as she was giving her order to the bartender.

"Put the lovely lady on my tab." Matt says tossing a credit card at him. He was happy that it was one of Mello's men or else he never would have gotten away with it. Also if she turned out to be one of those women that took advantage of guys generosity it wouldn't matter. The bill was going to Mello, it was his card anyway.

"Got cha." The bartender says looking over at the girl and giving him a wink. Matt had to suppress a grin. If only he knew that just a week ago Matt was fucking his boss. It was fairly amusing.

"Arigatou," she said, "I mean thank you." She corrected herself.

"I'm Matt by the way." He tells her extending his hand out to her.

She seemed to have glanced above his head quickly before taking his hand, "Misa."

"So what's a beautiful girl like you doing alone at a club?"

"I just needed to get out. It's no fun being stuck in a hotel all day no matter how nice it is." She replies with a shrug. "Besides there's only so many hours of Fable one can play before growing tired of it."

Matt felt his eyes grow wide as she finished her sentence. Not only was she incredibly hot but she played video games! He wondered if this is what love at first sight felt like because if this was Vegas he would be proposing now.

* * *

><p>Misa was upset when she realized the cute guy had given her a fake name until she glanced at it once again. She would go by a different name too if her name was Mail. Then just when she was thinking how nice it was talking to him she messed up. Girls playing video games are not cute! He wasn't going to want to talk to her anymore after she let that slip. She could tell by the way his eyes grew so wide.<p>

"Oh stupid Misa! Boys don't like that. Stupid, stupid, stupid." She mumbled as she slapped her forehead.

Matt quickly grabbed her hand so that she couldn't hurt herself and laughed. "No need to hurt yourself love. It's not a bad thing. In fact I find it pretty sexy."

"Really? Because my boyfriend found me playing once and he didn't like it." She told him with a pout.

"Oh you have a boyfriend?" he asked sadly then mumbled to himself, "Of course she does."

The heartbroken look on his face made Misa feel bad. Now she really knew she messed up. He was going to leave now and she will be alone with only the occasional pervert hitting on her. She really liked talking to this guy and he was so adorably cute! Like really, really cute. Not quite as much as Light, no one came near to his sexiness, but defiantly a close second for sure. That didn't matter though because she was never going to see him again anyway.

"I do but I'm not sure how long it's going to last. I love him more than anything but he doesn't love me. We've been together for six years but I'm not sure how much more I can take." She admits surprising herself.

"Ah I just got out of one of those myself. I was with my best friend."

"How long were you two together?" she asked.

"Seven years but he was my best friend way before that."

"He? Looking at you I never would have guessed you were into guys." She teased.

"I'm not trust me. He was the only one besides looking at him one would think he was a girl. This one time we went out and the waitress told me how pretty my girlfriend was," Matt laughed, "He was so pissed."

Misa let out a loud laugh at that. "Oh that poor guy."

"Nah he can take it, he's a big boy. We laughed about it later that night," he paused. "Um I apologize in advance if this is too forward of me but would you like to go somewhere more quiet? I'd really like to talk to you more but I can hardly hear you."

She downed the rest of her drink and nodded. "Sure but can we go get something to eat? I'm starving."

He shot her the most adorable smile. "Yeah that's fine. I know the perfect place!"

With that they made their way out of the club and into the night air of L.A. They walk about a block when Misa started complaining about her feet hurting her. Matt glanced down at the six inch heels the girl was wearing and started wondering how she got this far before complaining, they looked painful.

"I don't understand why you women have to wear those death contractions."

"They're cute." Misa pouts.

"Yes they do look wonderful on you but how can you even walk in those things?"

She just shrugged and pouted more. Matt couldn't help but think she looked so adorable pouting like that. So he took pity on the girl.

"Well would you rather I carry you there in my arms or give you a piggyback ride?"

He watched her eyes grow wide in excitement before she started jumping up and down clapping. "Piggyback ride! Piggyback ride!"

"Haha alright climb on," He laughs bending down so she could get on. "Just watch your dress."

Misa squealed loudly before jumping on his back. Checking to make sure her dress covered enough before Matt walked them to their destination. They got there in no time. Once they sat down Matt pulled his pack of cigarettes. "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all."

"That's good. Most people hate the smell and give me dirty looks whenever I lite one up." He tells her taking a drag.

"Not me. I actually find the smell comforting. My father was a chain smoker when he was alive so it reminds me of him."

"My mother was the same way. I actually started since it reminded me of her." He tells her.

"It makes me cough too much. So instead I would buy a pack and just smell them whenever I would start missing him. Is that weird?" she asks.

"Nah I don't think so. Whatever it take to help you through losing those you love."

She gave him a small smile before taking a sip of her coffee. "Mhm. It's still hard though."

"Yes it is. When I lost my mother I thought my life was over. She was the only family I had left and I loved her. It killed me to lose her."

"My parents were murdered in front of me about seven years ago. I haven't been the same since." She tells him softly.

"Oh wow I'm sorry to hear that. No one should have to go through something like that." He says grabbing her hands. "It's bad enough just to lose a parent."

A tear escaped her eye. "I miss them so much."

"Hey don't cry." He says wiping the tear away before taking hold of her hand again.

He then changed the subject and within seconds had her laughing again. It made him feel good that he could make her laugh so easily. Before they knew it they had been sitting at the restaurant for over two hours. They would have stayed longer but it was closing time.

"I guess it's time to carry you home then?" Matt asked her as they left.

She pouted rather cutely. "I'm not ready to go home though."

"Then what would you like to do?"

_You_ she thinks to herself. Realizing her thought pattern just went there she slapped her head. She was so shock she could think something like that about someone she just met besides she loved Light, right? There was no reason for her to be thinking about ripping the clothing off this gorgeous guy in front of her. Of course then she realized she really, really wanted to rip his clothes off. Besides when was the last time Light actually had sex with her?

"Um I don't care really. I just don't feel like going back yet."

"Well you could come back to my place and play video games?" he suggested with a shrug.

"Ok!"

"Alright cool."

With that she once again jumped on his back. On the way to his place they made jokes about the people they saw around them. It made the long walk seem like nothing. By the time they got to his apartment they couldn't stop laughing. Misa was having more fun then she had in years and Matt hadn't thought about Mello in the longest. Upon entering the apartment Misa kicked off her heels at the door and plopped down on the couch as Matt hooked up the other controller. He tossed it to her as he jumped on the couch next to her.

"Ready to get beat by a girl?" Misa teased playfully kicking his leg.

"If you do it will only be because I let you win." Matt shot back throwing his arm around her.

"We'll see about that."

"You're on."

Matt started off the game by holding back until he realized Misa could defiantly hold her own. Before long it turned into an all-out battle between the two. They were tied and everything rested on this last game.

"I think we should make this a bit more interesting, if I win you have to give me a 15 minute foot massage and if you win, well you can chose what you win." Misa suggests.

"Alright then. If I win you, you, you, well damn I can't think of anything that would be appropriate." He admits scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

She giggled. "You're so cute!"

Matt blushed while grinning a cheesy grin. "Can't really blame me love, you're a beautiful woman."

Misa giggled again before leaning over and kissing Matt's cheek, her hand placed at the top of his thigh. His blush deepened about three shades. She moved to his ear, "That's fine Matty boy because you're going to lose anyway."

She then pulled away giggling madly. Matt was shocked still. It took him a minute to recompose himself but once he did he shot a glare and the blond.

"Oh you're going down now Blondie!" he says giving his full attention to the game.

"That foot massage is going to be amazing!" Misa squeals picking up her controller.

"Nope I'm going to win."

"You never even said what you get if you win, not that that's going to happen."

"I'll decide once I win." He smirks.

"Just don't hurt yourself for nothing because I will win."

They continued bantering throughout the rest of the game. When the game was over they both stared at the screen, frozen. It took a full half a minute before either made a move.

"Victory! Misa wins!" Misa screams throwing down the controller and doing a victory dance.

Matt just stared at the screen in pure disbelief wondering how it was that she just won. He didn't come out of this trance until a foot was in his face. Laughing at the whole situation he took her foot and began massaging it all the while shaking his hand.

"You're an amazing woman Misa. No one has ever beaten me before."

"Yeah I know I'm pretty amazing. And I think since you're being such a good sport about getting totally owned by a _**girl**_ I'll give you an award, once you're done of course." She giggled.

"I'm looking forward to it."

_**Fifteen minutes later…**_

"And done, now about that award?"

Misa chuckled before moving to straddle his hips. She tossed her hair back and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her forehead against his. They stared into each other's eyes both wanting to continue but still hesitant. Until Matt brought a hand up to cup her cheek. That's all it took to get things started. Misa couldn't remember the last time she was kissed with so much want from another person. Kisses with Light felt forced and rushed but not this one. With Matt it seemed he couldn't get enough of her and it felt wonderful! And he tastes amazing like cigarettes, coffee, and something that could only be described as Matt. She was so reluctant to pull away from him but she was in desperate need of oxygen.

"Wow." She said catching her breath. Matt allowed her three more big breaths before capturing her lips again. As their tongues locked in a battle Misa slipped her hands under his shirt. She ran her hands up and down his chest a few times before deciding just to take it off.

"What about your boyfriend?" Matt asked after she threw his shirt across the room.

"He doesn't want me so I see nothing wrong with finding someone who does."

"Who said I want you?" he asks teasingly. She smirk and ran her hand down his chest to between his legs then cupped his erection through his jeans.

"He did." She whispers nibbling on his ear.

"Fair enough." He manages to say around a moan.

Misa then went to work trying to unbutton his jeans but they just didn't seem to want to come undone. Matt took notice of this and grew nervous.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Like completely sure? Cause once we do this there's no going back." He asks, his voice shaking.

"I'm sure. Are you?"

He nods, "I just don't want you to do something you'll regret."

"Don't worry Matt even if I do end up regretting it I won't blame you. But I doubt I will."

He smirked at that then lifted her up. She let out a squeak out surprise that quickly turned into a giggle as he carried her to his bedroom. He silenced her with a kiss as he kicked his door open then closed once they were inside. Laying her gently on the bed Matt climbed on top trailing sloppy kisses down her neck.

Once they both had the best orgasms either of them have ever had the two cuddled together, basking in the afterglow. However as they laid there neither could help comparing their new found lover to their old one. Or rather they began to dwell on how much they have been missing out on. Misa for one was not used to having a partner that actually cared about her needs. Also Matt was the one to cuddle her which she loved since she was used to Light rolling over when he was done and ignoring her the rest of the time. Matt wasn't use to having a partner so willing to do what he wanted. Mello would always bark out orders during sex. It was a nice change. Of course there were a lot of other tiny things too but those weren't as important.

Turning to face Matt, Misa pecked his lips before placing her head in the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of her head before nestling his face in her hair. They stayed in that position until they both peacefully fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Misa has never been a heavy sleeper so when she heard shuffling coming from the other side of the door it woke her. Upon feeling the tickle of Matt's breath she lightly placed a kiss to his lips before untangling herself from his arms. She felt her way around the dark room in search of her dress but when she couldn't find it she just threw on a shirt Matt had lying on the floor. Then she tiptoed to the door opening it just a crack. There she saw a dark figure moving around the kitchen appearing to be making a sandwich. She found this odd since Matt didn't say anything about a roommate. Glancing over her shoulder at the alarm clock on the table besides Matt it read a little after four in the morning farther confusing Misa as to why this guy was making a sandwich in Matt's kitchen.

Misa continued to spy on the intruder trying to decide if she should wake up Matt or not. It was a difficult decision on her part since though she was worried about this stranger she also didn't want to wake Matt, he simply looked too peaceful. She also didn't want to make a run for her scrap of death note incase this guy was a friend. So as much as she didn't want to she figured she may as well wake Matt. However just as she was about to turn she got a glance at the stranger's face and more importantly his name, Mihael Keehl, Mello.

Without a second thought Misa jumped out from behind the door, "Who's there?" she asked rather dumbly.

She watched as Mello looked up, recognition overcoming his scarred features. Seconds later she had a gun pointed at her head. A scream escaped her lips before she could suppress it. As she looked into Mello's eyes she began to feel used and humiliated. Matt must have known who she was meaning tonight had been a lie. She felt the tears fall from the shame and anger. About half a minute later Matt came running out of the bedroom rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Wha goin on?"

It took him a minute to take in what was happening around him. However when he noticed Mello's gun pointed directly at a crying Misa's head he jumped in between the two. "What the hell are you doing? Put that thing down!"

"She's the second Kira!"

Misa saw his shoulders sink before he even turned around. Seeing the look of hurt on his face broke Misa heart but she couldn't help but feel slightly relieved, Matt hadn't been using her.

"Is that true?" he asked a hint of betrayal in his voice. "Are you?"

She couldn't find her voice so she just nodded, more tears falling from her eyes. His face contorted in anger making her feel like the most horrible person ever. Matt was a sweet guy, he didn't deserve to be put in a situation like this.

"How did you even meet her?" Mello asked taking a large bit out of the sandwich he made.

"At a club." Matt replied keeping his focus on Misa.

Mello nodded as he swallowed then directed his next question to Misa. "Do you always go home with guys you meet at clubs? Or did you know Matt was connected to me?"

Misa shook her head no violently, she still couldn't seem to find her voice. Whenever she tried to speak all that would come out is a croak. Mello didn't seem to like this very much as he glared down at her, gun still in hand though thankfully no longer pointed at her.

"What can't speak?"

"Mello stop!" Matt snapped moving to wrap his arms around Misa. Mad as he was he couldn't stand seeing her like that. Grateful Misa buried her face in his shoulder.

"You're not seriously falling for that are you?"

A small argument broke out between the two males. Misa hardly paid it any attention. Instead she focused on pulling herself together. She felt pathetic for breaking down like that, she knew she was stronger. Though she had to admit she enjoyed the fact that Matt was sticking up for her. It almost made her want to milk it for all she could get but she didn't want to use Matt like that. So she pulled away from Matt's shoulder and wiped her tears away, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. The boys took notice of her change of behavior and stopped their argument.

"Misa?" Matt asked hesitantly.

She shot him a small smile before turning her attention to Mello. "Could you please put that gun down? It's making me nervous. I can prove I don't have a death note or even a scrap on me right now. There's a piece in my purse but that's in the living room and I'm pretty positive that the two of you could take me down before I can even take two steps. So please put that down."

Mello raised an eyebrow but set the gun on the table anyway. "Just because I set my gun down doesn't mean I won't kill you. I'll give you a chance to save yourself though, however if I think you're lying to me I'm putting a bullet through your head, understand?"

"Alright fine. But I'll tell you now that I don't know much. I'm used as a weapon only. Kira could care less about me."

"Your boyfriend?" Matt asks gently. She nodded in response.

"Light Yagami right? He's Kira? I have a question about the second L too."

"What about the second L?" she asks more snippy then she intended.

"Who is he? I was told by the Task Force his name was Matsuda, is that true."

Misa had to hold back the laughter but a little snort escaped anyway. "Matsuda, really? They told you it was Matsuda? Please they keep him around for entertainment only. He's a sweet guy but he's not very smart."

"Then who has taken the role of L?"

"The first L's former lover." Misa replies starkly.

"L never had a lover. He hated people." Mello snaps glancing at his gun.

"I have proof that he did."

"Who is this lover then?" he asks.

"Light Yagami." She smirks loving the horrified look on Mello's face.

"Whoa you're telling us that L, the L was fucking Kira?" Matt asks in disbelief.

"Yes and no. At the time it was happening neither of us had memories of being Kira. For the most part we were innocent."

"I don't believe you." Mello tells her defiantly.

"Yes because I would lie about my boyfriend cheating on me with a guy. Because that's something I'm so proud of."

"Stop with the smartass remarks because you're pissing me off." Mello says glaring at her.

"Sorry."

"Why Matt?" Mello then asks surprising both of them.

"Why not Matt?" she shot back. Matt gave her a pleading look after noticing Mello's hand inching towards his gun. She let out an exasperated breath and glared at Mello before replying, "He's really cute."

"So you'll fuck anyone you think is cute?"

"No," she pouted, "He was nice and funny and ugh why do I even have to explain this to you?"

"Because he's my best friend, I don't want him to get hurt." He shrugs.

"I have no intentions of hurting him."

"So you were planning on making this more than a one time thing?"

Misa glanced over at Matt and nodded, "Yes, if he wanted to see me again that is."

"But you have a boyfriend."

"I'm breaking up with him!" she shouts feeling fresh tears well up however she refused to let them fall.

"Oh really? And were you planning on doing this before meeting Matt?"

"Not really. I mean I've come to realize he doesn't love me but I probably would have dealt with it anyway because that's what I've always done." She admits sadly still fighting back the tears threating to fall.

Matt once again wrapped his arms around Misa shooting Mello a glare as he did. "Back off ok. Questions about Kira are fine but that's it."

"Fine I only have one more question anyway. What's Kira's biggest weakness?"

Misa smiled, "He has a problem with underestimating people. He's too sure of himself."

"That's a useless answer." Mello mutters pushing pass them as he headed for the living room.

Matt understood her meaning though and shot her a happy smile before leaning down to kiss her. "Thank you." He mutters softly against her lips.

She just hummed against his in reply as she pulled him closer. He had just begun toying with the hem of the shirt she was wearing when Mello interrupted their fun.

"I'm still here ya know!" he shouted from his spot in the living room.

Misa giggled as she pulled away from Matt. "You could always leave."

"Not going to happen."

"Actually I should probably be heading home now." She thinks out loud.

"Why?" Matt asks in a whine, he didn't want her to go.

"It's almost five in the morning. I should have been home hours ago."

"But I don't want you to go," He pouts pressing her against the wall, "Maybe I'll just have to hold you hostage."

"Why don't you just play for it?" Mello suggested turning on Matt's Xbox.

The two eye's grew wide in excitement, huge grins on their faces, as the rushed into the living room at top speed. Matt was in such a rush he hopped over the back of the couch almost falling completely off but he caught himself at the last second. Misa would have done the same but she was well aware of the fact that she was currently not wearing any panties. She was comfortable with her body but that didn't mean she was going to show her goods to just anyone.

"I win you stay, you win you get to leave. Deal?" Matt asks passing her the controller.

"That doesn't seem fair Matt. I've never seen anyone beat you."

"Actually I beat him earlier." Misa says proudly.

Mello gaped at her like a fish out of water. He grew steadily more impressed as the game progressed. Never would he have thought that Matt could get beat by a girl and such a pretty one at that. He always thought attractive girls were stupid, that's why he went for guys. It also amazed him how comfortable the two seemed to be together. As they battled it out they made jokes and would teasingly push the other at random moments to gain the lead. Towards the end of the game Misa even went so far as to lightly bite Matt on the shoulder. He retaliated by licking her cheek causing her to temporarily freeze up giving Matt the advantage he wanted.

By the time Misa recovered from the shock Matt had won. Mello watched in amusement as the blond began pounding her tiny fists against Matt's chest in anger. The redhead just laughed grabbing both her fists in one hand pulling her close to him. "You're my captive now love."

"How long am I going to held hostage?"

"However long I feel like keeping you." He teases leaning down to kiss her.

Though it still bothered Mello to see Matt with someone else so soon after the break up he couldn't help but think they looked cute together. He still didn't trust her though. It just seems too convenient that the guy she decides to go home with happens to be Matt. However he decided he will be civil since he could see how much his friend likes the girl. He's just going to have to keep a very close eye on her. The last thing he wants is to see his best friend get hurt by a psychopath's girlfriend.

"So since you're staying could you at least do me a favor and put some pants on?" Mello asks Misa eyeing her rising shirt with distain.

"Oh sorry but I don't have any here."

"Panties then?" he asked.

Misa made a face clearly not wanting to put her worn panties back on. Matt realized this and offered to loan her boxers for the time being. After that the three watched a movie, well they put a movie on. The whole time it was on they talked and joked around. By the time it was over Mello had started to actually like Misa and vice versa. He even felt that she could help him get Near, or at the very least his real name.

"I'm starving! Let's get some breakfast." Matt suggests rubbing his stomach.

"Are you making it?" asks Mello.

"Nah I figured we could go out and get some."

"But I don't have anything clean to wear." Pouts Misa sadly.

"Just wear that and I'll lend you some pants. We can buy you something else on the way there."

She agreed and with that they made their way out to Mello's car. They drove around until they finally found a store Misa liked. There she picked out a new outfit, shoes, new makeup, and lingerie. She used a nearby gas station's bathroom to change and do her makeup. Once she believed herself suitable they headed to IHOP. The trio stayed there for about an hour filling their stomachs to their hearts content. After they went to a massive park and ran around like children. Before they knew it, it was already noon.

"I suppose we should be getting you back home then?" Matt asks pouting. He still didn't want her to leave.

"No, I've already been out this long so I may as well stay longer. Besides no one has called yet so he probably doesn't know I'm gone." Misa tells him looking at her phone.

The two males cheered sandwiching her in a hug. After that they messed around at the park some more. It was almost dark by the time they finally left. They picked up some fast food before dropping Mello off at a "business meeting". Then Matt and Misa went back to his house for a few hours. By the time she actually got home it was close to midnight. She didn't feel bad about returning so late either, she had fun, felt smart and wanted, like a person not a pawn. That is until she crept into the bedroom to find Light lying on the bed sending her a death glare.

"Where have you been?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Where have you been?"

Misa just stared at him in a mixture of shock and fear. He looked so beautifully terrifying. She was frozen in her spot unable to speak. Never in all the time that she's known him has she seen him look so angry. But why he was she couldn't figure out. Surely it wasn't because she's been gone.

"Are you just going to stare at me with that stupid look on your face or are you going to answer my question?" He demands seconds before scrunching up his nose in disgust, "And why do you smell so strongly of cigarettes? It smells horrible!"

"Oh sorry you just surprised me is all. I wasn't expecting you to get home before me, I wasn't expecting you home at all really so I went out to have a bit of fun." She tells him shrugging as she made her way next to him. "I was at the nearby club."

"Why?"

"I was bored. Like I said I didn't think you would be home tonight and I got tired of being alone so I went out. Was I not supposed to?" she asks in mock innocence.

"No you weren't! I told you to stay in the room! Why do you always have to be so stupid?" he shouts getting off the bed, pacing back and forth afterwards.

"Why are you so angry?"

"Because you're so stupid Misa! You never listen to me! You're so selfish, all you think about is yourself! I can't even leave you alone for one day without you wondering off after I told you not to leave this room!" he screams.

Though his attitude terrified her it pissed her off even more. She was not going to taking him screaming at her for no reason. She couldn't even remember him ever telling her not to leave the hotel room or else she wouldn't have in the first place. Something was up with him and he was taking it out on her, of that she was sure.

"You never told me that! Just because you're pissed off about something doesn't mean you can take it out on me! I'm sick of you always doing that! One thing doesn't go your way and you blame me! It's not my fault so stop acting like it is!" she cries.

He glared at her venomously. How dare she speak to him that way! At the same time though he was impressed that she had the courage to stand up to him like that. And with that he gained an all new respect for her. However she would still have to be punished for her disobedience. He will not tolerate disrespect from her.

"Misa."

"No don't Misa me! I've had it Light! You're never home and when you are all you do is ignore or yell at me. I'm sick of it! How about you find someone else to put up with you because I'm done!" she shouts throwing a pillow at him.

He catches it before it made contact with his face. Calmly he sets the pillow back on the bed. Not once as he does this do his eyes leave Misa's.

"You're done huh?"

"Yes I'm done." She whispers looking away from him. Looking into his eyes now would destroy her resolve. He has a way of pulling her in with just a stare.

It was silent for a long time after. Light continued to watch Misa as she looked everywhere but at him. The quiet atmosphere was broken when Light began laughing hysterically. It was by far the cruelest and most frightening laugh Misa had ever heard. Which is saying a lot because she had heard some frightening laughs from him before but never like this. The sound alone was enough to make her cry again.

"What's so funny?" she tried to demand but it came out as more of a croak.

He didn't respond right away instead he continued with his cruel laughter. It took a long time for him to regain his composure. "You haha you, you really think you can leave me?"

"What are you not going to let me?"

"Oh no please leave if you want. I'll even help you pack." He mocks.

"I'm being serious Light. I'm leaving tonight. I'll come back tomorrow when you're gone to get the rest of my things here. I don't know when I'll get to the stuff at the house in Japan but I'll make sure it's before you get back home."

"You wouldn't last a day without me." He sneers.

"I did last night!" she snaps without thinking.

"There's a huge difference between me not coming home one night and being completely gone."

"I know that! Despite what you believe I'm not stupid!" she shrieks.

"Fine leave then," He shrugs before going over to the closet, pulling out her suitcase and throwing it at her feet. "Just know that before you go I need your death note."

"Of course because that's all you care about. I can't believe I loved you!" she cries picking the suitcase up and throwing all the clothes she could grab into it.

Light didn't say a word. He just stood there with his arms crossed watching. Never once making a move to stop her. Sometime during her packing frenzy Ryuk popped in. He stood behind Light watching Misa slam things around in amusement.

Once she was done she marched over to her vanity and pulled the death note out of its hiding place. Then she grabbed her suitcase and pushed past Light shoving the notebook in in his hands. Right as she opened the door to leave Light slammed it on her.

"You're forgetting something."

"Oh right I relinquish ownership of that stupid notebook! Have fun finding yourself new eyes." She retaliates pushing him out of the way and leaving.

It wasn't until she was outside of the hotel did she completely break down. She wasn't sure how long she stayed out there crying just that she did until no more tears would come. By then her head ached so bad and she was freezing. Still though she continued to dry sob. She may have been pissed at Light and to her breaking point but it still killed her to lose him. That part of her that will always love him was screaming at her to return to the room and beg him to forgive her, to pretend she never met Matt, to pretend once more that Light loves her. She was too stubborn for that though and besides after that scene she didn't think she could ever go back to pretending he loves her. He made it very clear to her that he doesn't care about her, he only cares about that stupid notebook. What made it worse was he didn't even try to stop her, didn't come looking for her. That broke her heart more than she would like to admit.

The only thing that kept her from hurting herself was knowing that she had the upper hand. What Light didn't know was that even though she gave up ownership she still kept her memories, still had her eyes. She never told him but after Rem died not only did Misa get the rest of her lifespan but she inherited her powers. She wasn't quite sure how she got them just that she did. Ryuk said it must have had something to do with two shinigami dying for her but that was just an educated guess.

* * *

><p>Matt was feeling uneasy. Ever since he dropped Misa off at the hotel she shared with Kira he's had a knot in his stomach. As time ticked by slowly the knot twisted tighter. He was becoming restless, constantly getting up to pace. Since leaving her he had gone through three packs of cigarettes and it's only been a little over two hours. Figuring the worry was worth looking into he got back in the car and drove to the hotel.<p>

As he got closer to the building he saw a small figure curled within itself. Instantly he knew it was Misa. Recklessly he pulled up to the curb and seconds after the car stopped he had rushed to her side.

"Misa?" he asks gently standing in front of the human ball. The blond looked up from her spot on the ground. Upon seeing Matt's face staring worriedly down on her she flung herself at him with so much force that he was pushed back to the wall of the other building.

"Oh Matt I'm so happy to see you!" she cries cuddling deeper in his arms.

He just crushed her tiny body closer to him. He didn't trust his voice right now. Within seconds his shirt was soaked with his tears but he didn't care, he just held her closer. It wasn't until she had calmed down and stopped crying did he finally speak.

"What happened? Did he hurt you? I swear if he laid a finger on you I'll kill him!" he swears holding her at arm's length to check for any bruises.

Misa shook her head violently, "No he didn't touch me."

"Oh thank god." He says pulling her back into his arms.

She smiled into his shirt. After being treated so horribly by Light it felt amazing to held so tenderly by Matt. At the same time though she felt a little sad. In one day Matt has shown her more compassion than Light had in six years. That's when she truly made up her mind about never returning to him. For now on she will only be with someone that loves her as much as she loves them. Never again will she makes excuses or live in the world of pretend.

"Thank you Matt, truly, for giving me the courage to finally leave him. If it weren't for you I'd still be with him and miserable. I finally see him for who he really is and it's all thanks to you." She says beaming up to him.

To him she looked beyond beautiful looking up at him with such a big grin. Even the tears glistening in her puffy eyes looked beautiful to him though they broke his heart. It was then he made a promise to himself to never see her cry again unless they were tears of joy. Returning her smile he leaned down to kiss the tears away. Once they were gone he turned his attention to her lips, placing a gentle kiss there.

"No need to thank me. I'm sure you would have been able to work up the courage without me."

She shook her head violently, "No it's because of you. Even if I would have found a way to leave I never would have thought myself capable of desiring another man. It's because of you I know I can because I desire you."

"Well that's good cause I kinda really, really like you."

"I really, really like you too Matt." She giggled standing on her tippy toes to kiss him.

Pulling away for air Matt notices the overstuffed suitcase behind Misa. "So do you have a place to go?"

Misa looked behind her at the suitcase and frowned. "Not really but I couldn't stay there."

He grinned. "Good then you're coming home with me." He tells her going over to the suitcase picking it up. He held his arm out for her to take, "Milady."

She giggled taking his held out arm. "You're such a gentleman."

"I try."

He opened the car door for her before tossing her suitcase in the backseat. After that was done he sped away back to his cheap hotel room which suddenly felt like a paradise to him, and as long as Misa was with him everything was.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two months since Misa left Light and they have been the best two months in her life. She doesn't remember being this happy since her parents have been murdered. No longer does she wait up long hours of the night for a man that never comes home. No longer does she feel worthless, used, and broken like she did all the time with Light. No she was finally truly happy and it was all because of Matt. Going to that club that night had been the best decision of her life.

Not to mention her career has skyrocketed. Thanks to the film she shot over in California she was now slowly gaining popularity over in America as well. She was even headlining the Pop Music Awards! Yeah Misa was incredibly happy and it was showing.

Today she was going into NHN for a meeting about the upcoming show preparations. She was slightly dreading it since Takada was Kira's new spokeswoman and she was positive she was going to be stuck with stupid Kira questions. She already knew what they would say. It was always the same with those stupid companies. They always treated her like she was fucking retarded. That was kind of of her fault since she always acted that way but god sometimes it really pissed her off when they treated her like that. Which is why she was bringing Matt with her, to make sure she controlled herself.

"Misa, tell me again why I have to sit through another one of these boring meetings." Matt complains leaning his head against her shoulder as they approached the building.

"Because if you don't I'm not having sex with you tonight."

"So cruel."

"I love you Mattykins." She coos wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I love you too my little psycho blond." He laughs replacing his head with his arm.

They shared a quick kiss before walking through the door. About an hour later they walked out of the meeting room with smiles on their faces. Throughout the whole meeting Matt made faces and whispered things under his breath that only she could hear. She about broke a rib trying to contain her laughter. Now that it was over she let it all out. Laughing uncontrollably the two made their way haphazardly through the halls.

Their fun was ruined however when they turned the corner and ran smack dab into Takada and Light. The controlled look on his face made it obvious to Misa that he didn't particularly like being where he was but had to do it for "business". She almost pitied the poor guy, he knew nothing but work, and it saddened her. Though he had hurt her terribly she still loves him. Not the way she used to but you don't just stop caring for someone who was such a big part of your life for so long, hell he was her life then.

"Well this is awkward." Matt whispers in her ear causing her to giggle.

Light sends the couple a glare. Misa averts her gaze too frightened to look him in the eyes. She remembers all too well the power he has in them. Matt sensed her unease and tightened his grip around her waist. He then picked her up and spun her around before running off back in the direction they just came. Misa couldn't help but let out a loud squeal of delight as they rushed through the hall. However her fun was cut short when Matt suddenly stopped.

"I honestly can't believe you dated that douchebag." Matt says leaning to rest up against the wall pulling out a cigarette. He didn't lite it, he just sucked on it, an odd habit of his. It was something he did if he couldn't actually smoke and felt nervous.

"Well love quite a few of my 'friends' honestly can't believe I'm with you."

"That's because most of your 'friends' are superficial whores." He retorts.

"That's true."

He laughed, "I fucking love you."

"I love you too. Now time to go I want out of this place."

As they made their way to the exit they once again ran into Light. He was standing in front of the door talking on his cellphone. The look on his face was aggravated and he was pacing furiously. Misa guessed poor Matsuda was on the other end; she could tell by Light's actions, he always did that when Matsuda called about something stupid.

"What the fuck is this guy following us or something?"

"Let's just pretend he's not there and walk out." Misa suggests half-heartedly.

"That would be fine except Mr. Psycho is blocking the door."

"Don't call him that!"

Matt gave her a disbelieving look but otherwise ignored her attitude. Instead he simply took her hand in his own and made his way to the door pulling her along with him. Her protest fell upon deaf ears. Matt completely ignored her as he dragged her behind him. Light looked up at the commotion coming his way. He stared dumbfounded at the approaching couple shocked still.

"Out of the way pretty boy!" Matt shouted.

"Matt stop being an asshole! I work here you know!"

"But you love it when I'm an asshole so it's okay." He laughs.

"That's not the point asshole you're making me look bad."

"I love you too babe." He reply's sarcastically.

"Oh don't even start!"

Light smiled at the bickering couple once he got over his shock. He was glad to see that Misa had found someone that truly cared about her. Not that he would admit it but he felt horrible about the way things ended between them and to be honest he missed the girl. She annoyed him to no end and there were times he truly wanted to kill her but he missed her obedience and just having someone love him. In a way he was jealous of the redhead currently latched on to her hand, he wanted that to be his own. Upon realizing he seriously just thought that Light frowned.

Misa feeling his gaze on her she quieted and just stared at him leaving Matt to stand there awkwardly. After a long pause she broke down and spoke, "Light?"

Hearing his name Light broke out of his trance. He gave her a sad smile which worried her more. She's never seen him act like that before. The look on his face unnerved her. She could feel herself feeling guilty about not being with him. He looked like he needed her with him. A warm feeling spread through her body as she thought of how miserable he must be without her. It lead to thought of them getting back together and finally being happy. Those thoughts however were quickly cast aside, she knew Light well enough to know that he would never truly change. Besides she loved Matt and was going to spend the rest of her shortened life with him, not Light.

"So are you just going to stare at me or are you going to say something?"

Light shook his head to clear it, "Oh sorry I just," he paused, "It's good to see you again Misa."

"Yeah you too."

They both awkwardly went in for a hug. Misa pulled away first feeling weird being in his arms again. That and she could feel the daggers Matt was shooting into her back. Light wasn't having it though and quickly pulled her closer to him.

"I miss you." He whispered.

"No you miss the ideal of me."

"Heh that may be true." He agrees finally letting her go.

"Well uh nice seeing you Light, bye."

"Bye." He replies adding fake sadness to his voice. Before turning away from her he made sure to conjure a few fake tears as well.

Misa couldn't tell the difference though and felt guilty. She knew he couldn't live without her. Matt however could and shot Light a death glare before taking Misa by the arm and dragging her out the door. Light just smirked, Misa would be his again before the end of the month.


	5. Chapter 5

As Misa lounged on the couch later that day she couldn't help but notice the faint smell of Light's cologne on her shirt. The lingering scent filled her with feelings she didn't wish to have. It made her miss him and the rare good times with him. She hated herself for having such feelings but she couldn't push them aside. She hated herself even more for being so weak as to believe even for a second that he was telling the truth, she knew him better than that.

It didn't help either that Matt had been ignoring her since they got home. She didn't blame him though, she would have ignored her too. It wasn't fair to him, he didn't deserve it. Matt was the sweetest, greatest, intelligent man she had ever met and she was terrified of losing him.

"Matt! Darling what do you want for dinner?" she called on her way to the kitchen.

When he didn't respond she figured he didn't hear her so she went to the bedroom to ask him again. There she found him sitting on the bed in the dark listening to his iPod. She didn't know what to do so she stood there and just watched him. After a while he noticed her there and took off his headphones, giving her an annoyed look as he did so.

"Yeah?" he asked rudely staring at her like she was dumb.

"I…I just wanted to know what you wanted for dinner."

"I'm not hungry." He coolly replies.

"Matt, come on don't be like this."

"Why not Misa? I have every right to be!" He shouts.

"I know you do, and I'm sorry but you're better than that Matt."

"Don't. Just go Misa, I want to be alone right now."

"Fine." She gives up kissing him gently on the cheek before leaving the room.

Misa distracted herself from everything by cooking. She always liked cooking, it kept her mind off all the fucked up things around her. Besides being in the kitchen reminded her of her mother and how she would always be making something. Things were so much simpler those days.

Within minutes she had the apartment smelling delicious. She hoped it would be enough to bring Matt out of the room. As she was seasoning the meat she heard a door open followed by footsteps. She thought her plan had worked until she heard the wrong voice telling her how amazing the food smells. Mello was home. This could either make things better or worse and she was hoping for better but knowing Mello it will probably be worse.

"Thanks Mello."

"Where's Matt?" he asks plopping down at the table.

"He's sulking in our room." She replies sadly.

"What for?"

"We ran into my ex today. Matt didn't like it very much."

"Well no shit! I'd be pissed too if I ran into that psychopath." Mello halfway shouts.

'"He's not a psychopath." She argues.

"See that's probably why he's pissed. Matt could care less if it were just some ex but he knows how much you still care about that guy and it hurts him. Matt's sensitive like that."

"But he has no reason to. I left Light for him and it was the best decision I ever made. There's no way in hell I'd leave him to go back to Light. I love Matt more than anything Mello I don't want to lose him." She cries.

"He doesn't want to lose you either Misa but when it comes to that guy even I'm not sure you're over him."

"I'm over him as a person. If I were being honest with myself I never did love Light, I loved the idea I had of him. Otherwise I never would have gone home with Matt that night. I would never cheat on someone I love." She tells him as she starts pulling down plates.

"Could have fooled me."

Looking over her shoulder she saw Matt leaning against the door frame, arms crossed with a cigarette hanging from his lips. She frowned. That cut her deep inside. How could he possibly believe that she doesn't love him?

"That was mean."

He just rolled his eyes and took a seat next to Mello. Misa decided to ignore his attitude for now knowing further interaction would just piss him off more.

"So what did you make anyway? I'm hungry." Matt asks rudely.

"I thought you weren't hungry?" she replies sarcastically.

"I changed my mind."

Mello looked between the fighting couple letting out a low whistle. He'd never seen Matt look so angry before and Misa looked ready to throw a plate at his head. He was half tempted to just leave the two alone and hope for the best. To be honest he kind of feared for his life sitting there. Both Matt and Misa were capable of causing severe damage. So he just sat there quietly watching as the two argued.

"If you can't trust me then why are you even with me?" Misa screams throwing the plate in her hand to the floor.

After the initial sound of glass breaking all was silent. That was when Mello decided it was time to get his ass out of there ASAP. As quietly as he could he got up leaving the couple to glare at each other in silence. It wasn't until the door shut did either of them speak.

"I just have one question for you, do you still love him?" Matt asks.

"Yes." Misa replies in a whisper.

He just nodded his head and got up without saying a word, a bitter half smile on his face. Before he could even take two steps Misa grabbed his arm. The look in her eyes was pleading but Matt was passed caring. Shaking out of her hold he pushed past her to leave. She wasn't having it though at once again stopped him.

"Just because I still love him doesn't mean I'm in love with him. I don't care about him like that anymore, I'm in love with you Matt, only you." She pleads holding onto his arm as if he'd disappear if she let go.

"I have a hard time believing that." He tells her ripping his arm out of her grasp again heading towards the door to leave.

Misa wasn't going to give up that easily however. Before Matt was half way across the living room she called out, "You still love Mello don't you?"

"Not the way I used to."

"So why is it that it's ok for you to still care about your ex but I can't? You were a lot closer to Mello than I ever was Light, I should be the one worrying about you going back to him." She says crossing her arms.

"Mello's not a psychopath with a major god complex hell-bent on ruling the world. It's different."

"No he just was in the mob and kidnaped a poor, defenseless girl and held her hostage to get what he wanted. That's not much better." She points out.

"Don't compare Mello to him!"

"I wasn't really comparing them, I was more comparing our situations but it doesn't even matter. Go ahead and leave, I don't care anymore." With that she turned and walked away.

Matt didn't bother to try to stop her. He just opened the door and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt had been gone for over a week. During this time Misa had become a wreck. She stopped showing up for her work, she hadn't showered in days, it was a miracle she even got off the couch to use the restroom. It was tragic really how useless she felt without him. He didn't even call!

Light attempted to get a hold of her more than Matt did. He would call every day just to make sure she was still breathing. It was obvious to him how hurt she was. It was worse than anything he ever done to her that's for sure and he knew he'd done some horrible things to her in the past. If only he knew the kids full name he'd be dead now. Nobody but him hurts his Misa. However Misa ignored most of this. The only time she really talked to him was to complain about how miserable she was.

After the second week of this Light couldn't take it anymore and just showed up at her house. Without even knocking he let himself in, lifted her legs up to take a seat, and then shoved a beer in her hands. She didn't have energy to refuse him so she just took the beer and drank up. The cool liquid felt wonderful as it drifted down her throat even though it tasted horrible. She downed it in three gulps and tossed it over the couch. Seeing this Light quietly handed her another, she accepted it with a small grateful smile. It was going to be nice to not have to think for a while.

"You're not trying to get me drunk to take advantage of me are you Light?" she asked playfully already feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"Of course not! I'm simply helping out a friend in need."

"Good because that won't work on me." She says taking another huge gulp.

Light eyed her wearily, "Hey maybe you should slow down a bit."

"Nonsense besides you're the one who brought them over for me."

"Well yeah I figured you needed it but I didn't think you would slam them all down so fast. If you keep this up we're going to run out. I only got a six pack." He tells half concerned, half amused.

"How did you even find out where I lived?" she demands before letting out a hiccup.

Light lets out a slight laugh, "I'm L, I can find out where anyone is if I look hard enough."

"Oh yeah."

It grew silent after that as they both sipped their beers contemplating what to do next. Misa wasn't sure if she should keep the beer and kick him out or try to enjoy his company. Light was just thinking of ways to bring up what he wanted without upsetting her. The only things he was coming up with involved more beer though and he was on sort supply.

"I'm going to go get more beer since you drank it all. While I'm gone you're going to shower." He commands.

Misa shot him a death glare, "I don't wanna!"

"Misa you really need it. It's not healthy for you to live like this. Besides you'll feel much better after."

"No!"

"If you don't get in that shower Misa I'll force you." He threatens.

Before she could form a comeback she got whiff of herself and stopped. She really did need to bathe. "Whatever you could have just asked me nicely."

"You should know me well enough to know I don't ask for things nicely." He smirks.

"That's true." She agrees heading towards the bathroom. "Hurry back kay."

"Alright, be back soon." He called as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Matt was on his way back to the apartment he shared with Misa. He had finally calmed down enough to think straight and figured it was time for them to have a long talk. However as he approached the complex he saw none other than Light Yagami leaving. Anger coursed through his veins as he watched him get into a cab. He couldn't believe it's only been two weeks and she was already back with that asshole!<p>

Deciding it would be better for him to calm down before confronting her he seated himself under a nearby tree. As he was blowing off steam killing zombies on his ds he noticed Light getting out of a cab and going back into the building. Matt found this strange so he turned off his game and followed Light in.

Once the door shut behind the older male Matt leaned up against the door and listened. For the first few minutes the only sound he heard was the shuffling of a bag and the opening of a can. Then finally he heard Misa's voice.

* * *

><p>"Ahh that felt amazing!" Misa cheered as he stepped out of the bathroom in fresh clean clothes.<p>

"See I told you that you would feel better after a shower."

"Yeah whatever smartass." She teases grabbing another drink. "Besides I'm still depressed."

"That's why I brought this." He says holding up the bag of liquor.

"I still think you're just trying to get me drunk to take advantage of me."

"I can't believe you think so lowly of me. I would never do something like that. Like I said before I'm simply here to cheer up a friend." He flashes her a charming smile.

"It's you Light, you don't simply do nice things. You want something."

"Yeah I want you to stop being so mopey, it's unbefitting of you. Whatever happened to the Misa that was always so annoying happy?" He asks playfully nudging her.

"She left you."

"That's not very nice." He pouts.

"Well you were never very nice to me."

"That's because you allowed me to believe I could get away with it." He replies solemnly.

"Doesn't matter, that's all in the past now." Misa tells him as she moves to leans against him.

"Yeah I'm just thankful you don't hate me. That's why I want you to cheer up. You don't deserve to be pouting about some guy. You put up with me for all those years so I know you're stronger than that."

Misa burst into a fit of laughter, "That's true I am pretty strong."

"Strongest woman I know."

They shared a couple of laughs as they downed beer after beer. They caught up on what the other has been doing since the breakup neither of them aware that they were being spied on. Matt listened as they chattered growing increasingly more pissed off.

Later that night a fully intoxicated Misa starting confessing to Light all of the messed up emotions she felt when she was with him. Like how right after she left his house the first night they met she wrote down the name of the friend she made the videos with because she thought he was uncomfortable with her being alive. And how when they were investigating Yotsuba she frequently had fantasies about have a threesome with him and L. Light laughed at this and admitted he and L had the same feelings but were too nervous to ever ask. Then she moved on to the more upsetting things like how she would cry herself to sleep almost nightly. How she had wanted to have his child more than anything else, besides becoming his wife that is, but was terrified about raising a child by herself since he was never home.

"Since I'm telling you all this I suppose I should tell you the real reason I left that night."

"Hmm, what do you mean? I thought you finally had enough and just left, is that not true?" he asks truly curious.

"No the truth is the night before I went to a club because I was upset you never went out with me. I just intended to go and dance then come home but while I was there I met Matt."

"What?" Light asked wide eyed. He didn't like where this was going.

"See he was just this cute boy offering to buy me a drink. I didn't think a little harmless flirting would be bad but he was interesting and I felt compelled to talk to him more so I left the club with him and went to this little diner. He made me laugh a lot and I was having so much fun that I was actually disappointed the place was closing. He was just going to take me home but I said I wanted to stay out so he invited me back to his place." She tells him shyly.

"Of course he did." Light mutters.

Misa ignore his comment and continued, "Now I will tell you when I went there I had no intentions of staying I swear! I was just going to play some video games then go home but one thing lead to another and we kind of….yeah. Then the next morning I figured since I had been gone so long and you haven't called that I may as well stay with him longer. We spent most of that day just running around the city making fools of ourselves. Before I knew it, it was nearing midnight so I went back to you and well you know what happened then."

"Wow…I…I honestly don't know what to say to that. I…I never thought you, you of all people, would do that to me."

Misa hung her head down in shame. He seriously sounded hurt, she felt awful about it. And the look on his face was even worse. She did everything she could to avoid eye contact.

"I know I always felt so awful for it but…but…but he made me feel wanted and beautiful and** smart **things I hadn't felt in a very long time. And then when I got there you really pissed me off so much that at that point I didn't care. It wasn't until I calmed down a bit that the guilt came back but at that time Matt had already found me and I was with him so it didn't seem to matter. "

"If we hadn't argued that night would you have still left?" he asks grabbing hold of her face so that she would look at him.

"No, I would have pretended I never met him. Hell I was willing to go back at any time if you made the attempt to come get me but you never did. I waited though hoping you would but you didn't. That's when I was finally able to convince myself that you didn't love me, that it was ok to move on, so I did. Everything was great too until we ran into you that day. Matt knew how much you meant to me and got jealous. Thinking back though I really can't blame him. I started acting weird after talking to you. That piece of me that will always love you decided to make a comeback but I never thought he would leave. I thought he trusted me more than that." With that Misa began crying.

Light unable to think of anything else quickly scooped her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck allowing him to comfort her. However the longer she stayed wrapped in his arms to the uneasy she grew. She was having an inner war. A part of her wanted to lift her head up and kiss him. To become Light's again, to take her rightful stop by his side. Things would be different this time; he would love her, now that he knew the pain of losing her. However another part, a much bigger part, of her wished it was Matt's arms locked closely around her, comforting her. Letting her know she was loved and cared for. The inner war only served to make her cry more. She was too mentally unstable to think about things like that clearly. So she pulled away wiping her tears away as she did so.

Outside the room Matt was having an inner war of his own. Having heard everything they've said he was now sure that Misa truly loved him. However at the same time he knew she was never going to be completely over Light. It was just something he'd have to live with if he wished to be with her. He just didn't know if he was willing to deal with that.

"Only one way to find out." He thought to himself as he got up and pulled out his keys before opening the door to fate.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Matt made it through the door Misa had somehow found herself back in Light's arms. She was sobbing against his chest when she heard the door open. Upon seeing Matt standing in the door she froze. He looked pissed and she didn't blame him. She knew how this must have looked. Only a few weeks after he left and here she was wrapped in the arms of another guy. The same guy that caused Matt to leave nonetheless.

He didn't say anything to the two. Seeing her nestled there on the couch with Light killed every pervious though he had. They looked so good together, like they belonged together. She didn't need him not when she had Light. After getting a good look at him for the first time he knew why so many people have fallen for him. Light was gorgeous! Everything about the guy was flawless. The only thing he was lacking was a good personality but with looks like that he understood why Light didn't need one. This man even had the great L love him so who was he to even try to compete? He knew he didn't stand a chance. Matt envied the brunet Adonis but hated him much, much more.

Light had to hold back his smile when he saw the young boy enter the room. This night was beginning to look even more promising. He could tell by the redhead's expression that he was through with Misa. A small part of him felt bad for wrecking Misa's happiness but it was necessary. Didn't she know that she belonged to him and no one else? Really it was her fault for thinking she could do what she did to him and get away with it. The fact that he let her live after leaving just proves how much he really cares about her. Any other girl would be dead by now.

Misa was about to say something but quickly closed her mouth. She knew that trying to talk to him now would only end up in another blow out. As much as it killed her she somehow knew that she was never going to have another chance with him. Fresh tears found their way down her cheeks as she watched him storm past them without a word. Without a second thought she broke away from Light's grasp and followed Matt.

"Matt wait!" she shouted following him.

"I don't want to hear it Misa I'm only here to grab a few things then you never have to see me again."

"But I don't want that! Please Matt just listen to me for a minute!" she begs grabbing a hold of his arm.

"What for Misa? You made it perfectly clear how you feel."

"Why won't you ever listen to me? You're always so quick to judge without even letting me explain myself." She shouts half hysterical.

"Because I don't like being lied to." He sneers.

"I've never lied to you."

Matt let out a cold, cruel laugh. The sound coursed through Misa's body filling her with a chilling sense of bad déjà vu. It terrified her. Hearing something so evil come out of the mouth of someone so caring was too awful, it just wasn't right. Knowing it was all directed at her just made it worse.

"You're not very smart are you?" Misa heard Light say. Looking over her shoulder she saw him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest shooting Matt a dark glare.

That shut the redhead up. Returning the glare tenfold he replied, "Excuse me?"

"Had you not been a sulking little brat and returned here sooner you would have found Misa rotting away. Becoming nothing more than a corpse of what she used to be. All because she cares about you and here you are being an asshole just because things aren't going your way. How pathetic. You should be thankful she's even attempting to work things out with you."

Matt snorted, "Yeah like you're one to talk."

"Exactly I was arrogant and believed that Misa would always be mine no matter what. I did and said some unforgivable things ignorant to the consequences and look where that got me. Do you really want to make the same mistake?"

"Of course not!" he shouts.

"Then stop being so quick to judge and let her speak!"

"Why does it even matter to you? How about you just butt out!" Matt bellows slamming his fist against the wall.

"Despite what you believe I do care about Misa and I always will. I will not stand by and watch her get hurt by a little boy. She deserves better than that. And besides look at you shouting and getting violent for no reason at all. You don't deserve her." Light sneers in contempt.

"And you think you do?"

"Both of you stop this!" Misa cries taking them both by surprise.

"Sorry." Light apologizes quickly.

"Bastard." Matt mutters under his breath.

Matt glared at the other male in extreme hatred. What was his motive for this? Surly he wasn't serious. Or did he really have a change of heart? Somehow Matt honestly doubted that. Light didn't seem like that type of guy.

"Light will you please leave? I wish to speak to Matt alone."

"Alright, I'll call you later Misa." With that Light pushed off the wall and left.

Upon hearing the door shut Misa turned to Matt giving him a pleading look. He paid her no mind as he made his way to their old bedroom. She followed close behind.

"Matt?" she asks hesitantly.

"Just stop Misa. I know you still love him and that you're always going to love him. And I get that you love me too but I refuse to be second best again, especially to someone like him." He spat.

"But you wouldn't be! If I loved Light more than you I'd have gone running back to him the second you left me."

"Didn't you though? Was that not what I saw when I walked through the door because it sure as hell looked like it!" he accused.

"No it wasn't! But I suppose that doesn't matter to you since you already have your mind set. I don't know why I even bother. All of you are the same! I trusted you though. I believed you actually cared about me. You made me feel like I was worth something and now you do this to me! You're worse than Light!" she shouts. "At least he was upfront about his intentions! He made his feelings clear from the beginning. I stood by him on my own accord because I wanted to because I believed that one day he would love me the way I loved him if only I tried hard enough."

"What's the point of this?"

"My point is that even though Light was horrible to me what you did was worse. I left everything for you because I thought you really loved me. I thought I had finally found someone who loved me back but I guess I was wrong again." She ends in a whisper.

"You weren't wrong. I do love you Misa it's just that I don't think we're right for each other. I can't deal with you loving another guy. I won't share."

"You're a hypocrite. How can you expect someone to put you first when no matter what they will always be second to you?" Misa asks.

"What?"

"I thought we were perfect for each other because we both came from similar backgrounds, we both loved someone else with everything we had only to have our hearts shattered. Mello will always be the most important person to you. You're never going to fully be over him. Even when we were together I knew this. I saw how you two always flirted and the lingering glances and touches. I ignored it though because I trusted you enough to know that you would never act on your desires. I just wish you could trust me as much." She says with a sad smile.

"It's not so much that I don't trust you. It's more that I don't trust the power he has over you. You should see yourself when you're around him. I don't think you even realize how much he controls you. I'm smart enough to know that I stand no chance compared to him so why even waste my time. It's better for both of us to not be involved anymore."

"So this is it huh?" she asks sadly.

"Yeah this is it." He replies leaning down to give her a final parting kiss.

* * *

><p>Misa didn't know how long she's been sitting on the floor. Once Matt left she collapsed and has been unwilling to get up since. So she just sat there in the dark on the cool wooden floors, alone. Something she finally accepted she will always be. She was done with trying to change that fact. It was too tiring and she was sick of being hurt. The poor fragments of her heart are too fragile to be put through that again. The next time would probably kill her.<p>

It felt like an eternity she sat there in the dark room wallowing in self-pity. Then her phone rang. True to his word Light had called. Misa stared at the phone in a daze until it stopped. When the phone went black she snapped out of it and begun to panic. She may have just ignored the one person who would still talk to her. Fresh tears streamed down her face as she stared at the tiny phone in sorrow. That is until it lit up again signaling another phone call. This time Misa quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Misa are you alright? Why didn't you answer the first time?" Light asked in a hurry.

"I'm sorry Light I was kind of out of it." She replies with a fake laugh.

"What happened? You know what never mind I just want to know if you're okay."

"Yes I'm okay Light, thank you for asking."

"You don't sound okay." He says with concern.

"I'm really not, can you come get me? I don't want to be alone." She cries curling into herself.

"Of course, I'll be there in five minutes."

* * *

><p>Light rushed back to Misa as fast as he could. When he got there he found her curled in a ball on the floor crying her eyes out. It actually hurt him to see her look so broken. He was going to kill that guy the next time he saw him! How dare he do this to his Misa! Light was literally shaking with rage.<p>

He took a few seconds to calm himself before going over to Misa and scooping her up into his arms. She sunk into his embrace happy she was no longer alone. She was kidding herself when she thought she was okay with being alone, she wasn't. Misa never wanted to be alone again. Which is why she held on to Light like her life depended on it. And that's when she realized she never had to be alone again.

With that thought in mind she looked up giving Light a small smile. Placing her hands on either side of his face she pulled him down into a kiss. Light was surprised by her actions but pleased. It seemed she was finally beginning to understand that she can't live without him. That she belonged with him. That she was nothing without him. Now it was time to take her back home.

"Misa?" he asks in a breath after they pulled apart for air.

"If I come back do you promise me that things will be different?" she asks not really caring about his answer. She knew she'd go back anyway.

"Yes Misa I promise, things will be different this time."


	8. Chapter 8

Misa had become an empty shell. Nothing could make her smile because nothing brought her joy. She felt nothing, had nothing, was nothing. Her life had become nothing.

Without Matt around everything was nonexistence. It didn't matter. Only Matt mattered and he was gone, never coming back. Even Light didn't matter to her anymore. The man who once controlled her world now meant less to her than an ant on the ground. Since getting back with him Misa had begun to resent him because he was finally the guy she had always wanted him to be. He was too nice to her, she didn't deserve it. She wanted him to be the man he was before. The man that talked down to her, that treated her like trash, who used her without hesitation, that man. Instead he brought her flowers just because, called her to see how she was feeling, kissed her lovingly for no reason, treated her the way a lover should, and it drove her insane.

Why now after all these years does he finally decide to love her now that she was over him? He never could feel the way she wants him to feel. It's almost as if he does it all on purpose just to torture her. Knowing Light that was probably true. He always did have a sick sense of humor but at least he would always be there. That she knew for sure.

With Light she would never have to be alone. He would never leave her again. Not now that he knows what it's like without her. Misa could always count on Light and that's why she stays. Well that and because she was beyond terrified of being alone and Light was the only one that would put up with her.

Misa had already stopped hoping Matt would show up asking for her back. Even her old fantasies had ceased. It's already been well over a year since she last saw him. The possibility of him coming back now was damn near zero. There's just no point to putting herself through the heartache anymore. Instead she closed off her heart and decided not to feel. It was working out well enough in her mind. Felt a lot better than false hope that's for sure.

In the beginning she tried to fall back in love with Light, wanted to even, but it never felt right. Every time she touched him she felt like she was betraying Matt. By the time she got over that feeling it just hurt. It was a pain deep within her soul telling her it wasn't right and no matter how hard she tried to rid herself of it she couldn't escape it. It would just come back stronger.

* * *

><p>Matt never regretted leaving Misa once. He got Mello back and was happy. At least that's what he told himself every day for the past year and a half. In reality he regretted it more than anything. Not a single day goes by where he doesn't think about what could have been had he not been such a spoiled brat. By the time he realized what exactly he had done it was too late. Misa was already engaged to Light.<p>

He didn't blame her though, he practically handed her back to Light. Matt knew Misa would go back to him without the slightest hesitation. She wasn't the type to stay alone for long and he was there to comfort her. Besides now she finally got what she always wanted, Light's love. Who was Matt to ruin that?

So now Matt wasted his life away thinking of the what if's while working at some fancy, high-class, electronic store. In the past Matt would love having this job but now he couldn't stand it. Video games reminded him of her. The idiots he had to put up with on daily basis didn't help either. Snooty rich fucks shouldn't be allowed technology in his mind. They were too stupid to know how to use it correctly.

He was actually helping one of said snooty fucks when he was grabbed roughly by the arm and dragged away. His first thought was that he had done something to Mello to piss him off but then he noticed that the hand clenched around his upper arm was far too tan to be Mello's. Not to mention the lack of leather was a huge give away. Nope the man currently bruising his arm was none other than Light Yagami.

Why this man was here, dragging him to some unknown corner of the store, Matt didn't know. He didn't particularly want to find out either but he knew better than to struggle. And he would be lying if he said he wasn't just a tad bit curious as to what the great and amazing Light Yagami wanted with him.

"Just so you know if I get fired for this you're going to be paying for my living expenses." Matt complains dragging his feet.

"Not a problem."

"So what do you want anyway?" asks Matt reaching his other hand in his pocket to grab his pack of cigarettes. He beats the pack against his leg then pulls one out with his teeth. Light eyes the thing with distain but otherwise ignores the redhead.

"I don't like being ignored ya know. It really pisses me off. So I suggest you tell me what the fuck you want now or let go of my arm."

He was once again ignored. Instead Light pulled him outside to the ally. He looked around real quick before releasing Matt's arm. Matt rubbed his arm to get some feeling back, glaring at Light as he did so. "So? What's so important you had to drag me from my work?"

"I need you to do me a favor." Light says clapping his hands together in a praying position, a slightly crazed look in his eyes.

"No way in hell."

"Can't you listen to what I have to say before saying no?"

Matt pretended to think, "Yeah no I can't."

Light sucked into a deep breath and released it slowly. He would not get mad. Sadly he needed the other guy's help and he was willing to do just about anything to get it. "Please?"

"Why me?"

"You're the only one that can help."

Matt looked at him with distrust but his curiosity got the best of him. "What do you need?"

"I need you to talk to Misa."

"Why?" he asks.

"She's a mess. I've tried everything and nothing has worked. She's stopped talking and eating. She does nothing these days but sit outside on the balcony in silence. I can't stand seeing her like that! You're the only person I can think of that can help."

"She ceased being my problem when I left. Frankly I don't care what happens to her anymore." Matt replies in a nonchalant way. It was a lie but he didn't trust Yagami. For all he knew it could be some elaborate plan to lure him to his death.

Light smirks, "You're a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Sure you're not. I believe you." Light says patting Matt on the shoulder.

Matt rolled his eyes, "What makes you think I'd be of any help anyway? Besides what if that wonderful plan of yours backfires and I run away with your girl?"

"If that's what it takes to make her happy then so be it. I'd rather her be with someone else then continue to see her look so miserable."

"You expect me to believe that?" Matt laughs sarcastically.

"I don't care if you do or not. As long as you talk to Misa I don't care what you think about me."

"Again I'll ask, why do you think I'll be of any help? I haven't spoken to Misa in over a year." Matt asks exasperated.

"Exactly! You two have a lot of unresolved issues you need to work out. I think that's part of her problem. Which is why I need you to talk to her. Maybe if you get things cleared up she'll be able to move on and stop being so depressed."

Matt didn't want to admit it but the guy made sense. Maybe the reason Matt hadn't been able to fully commit to Mello is because he felt he needed closure with Misa. Still though he didn't trust Light and really didn't want to do it because he wanted him to.

"Please, do it for Misa. I know you still care about her."

"Even so that doesn't mean I'm willing to help _you_." Matt sneers.

Light was about five seconds away from punching the brat in the face however he didn't. Instead Light took in another long calming breath. This was much more difficult than he imagined it to be. He almost felt as if he were trying to convince L he wasn't Kira again. The guy gave off the same vibe. It was time to cut his lost and plan a new attack. Obviously taking him off guard like this wasn't his most brilliant of plans.

"Fine be that way."

With that Light turned on his heel and headed back through the door. He made it passed the employee break room before a hand wrapped itself around his wrist. "Wait!"

Light had to hide his smile before turning to face Matt. "Yes?"

"I'll go talk to her, I suppose. But don't get me wrong I'm doing it for her, not you."

"Of course."

"Okay well I'm going to change out of this hideous uniform and meet you back here in a few minutes." Matt says walking into the break room.

As he waited for Matt, Light texted Misa letting her know that they would have company. As expected he got a simple "ok" back. Staring at the phone with a frown he prayed that this would work out in his favor. He really wasn't ok with Misa going back to Matt. He had seriously fallen for her. Losing her again just wasn't an option.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the stove Misa stared dispassionately at the food she had assembled. Light had said they were going to have a guest so she wanted to cook up something nice. The only problem, she didn't feel like cooking at all. She just wanted to go back out to her balcony and rot away.<p>

She wouldn't do that though so she began chopping up a few onions and went to work. Within minutes the apartment smelled amazing. Still though she felt nothing. Even doing one of the things she used to love just didn't feel the same. She almost felt like crying. She couldn't though; she had run out of tears to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

On the way to the house Matt began to get extremely nervous. The more he thought on it the less he wanted to go through with this. He was absolutely terrified to see Misa again. Everything was just happening way too fast. One second he was dealing with some douchebag customer and now he was in a car, with Kira, on the way to see his ex-girlfriend who just so happens to be the second Kira. Yeah things were going just a tad bit too fast for him. Not to mention he still didn't trust Light. In the back of his mind Matt envisioned Light taking him out to some secluded area and murdering him. He was too paranoid to remember that wasn't Light's style.

Matt began fidgeting with his phone to try to hide his discomfort. It didn't work though, Light saw right through him. It amused him to see the redhead so distressed so he started to drive slower. Matt took no notice of the decreased speed instead he sent an emergency text to Mello. Within seconds he got a reply demanding to know what was going on so Matt explained. Mello just told him to calm down and that it was probably a good thing that he talks to Misa. It calmed him a bit but Matt still had his doubts.

Misa was putting the finishing touches in her special sauce when the guys walked in. She took one look at the embarrassed Matt and flipped. Without thinking she launched the pepper at him. Light noticed before he did and quickly ducked out of the way. It exploded against the wall just barely missing Matt's head.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she shouts picking up the salt.

"Yeah that's my cue to leave." Light says before quickly fleeing.

Matt watched him go in disbelief not seeing the salt flying at him in time. It hit him right in the temple making a thud as it bounced off his head and hit the floor.

"Answer me right now Mail Jeevas!" Misa shouts searching for another item to throw.

That's when Matt knew he was in trouble. Misa never used his real name, ever! He was beginning to wish Light had taken him to some secluded area to murder him.

"I would but you keep throwing things at me!"

That wasn't the best thing to say. Misa became even more livid and threw her cutting knife at him. It nicked his shoulder but otherwise caused no damage to him, their door however now had a nice sized hole in it.

"Get out now! I never want to see your face again!" she shouts breaking down in angry tears.

Feeling as though he was risking his life Matt stealthfully made his way to Misa. Before she could make a move to stop him he had both her hands pinned together. "Now I'll let your hands go if you promise not to throw anything else or attempt to harm me in any way."

"I'll never promise you anything. I hate you!" she spits trying to break free of his grasp.

"Can't we just talk about this like adults?" he asks desperately.

"No! Why should I listen to you when you didn't listen to me even though I begged you?"

"Look I didn't even want to come here but your crazy ass fiancé forced me. I would have been gone the second you threw that salt at me but surprisingly the guy had a point so I'm not leaving until I do what I came here for." Matt says releasing her hands.

Misa stared at him in wonder. Did he really just say Light brought him here? It didn't make sense to her but then again Light did say he was bringing a guest over and he was there when Matt walked in but why? Why would Light bring Matt here? Suddenly all her anger left her and she just felt tired. Too much was happening too soon.

"Ugh I don't feel like dealing with this." She admits returning to her pervious task of cooking.

"Huh, giving up already? I expected you to put up more of a fight."

Misa shot him a glare over her shoulder. "Well I've changed a lot since you last saw me."

"Yeah that's what I hear."

"What do you mean?"

"That's why I'm here Misa. He told me you don't do anything these days but sit around and mope. He's so worried about you he actually came to me for help. I knew it was a waste of time but he was convinced this is what you needed. To be honest I think we both do. I know I really fucked up but I'm here to try to fix it." He says sincerely.

"Maybe you're right but I don't think I'll ever forgive you. You have no idea how much you hurt me."

"I'm sorry but hey this is a good start. Just go ahead and say everything you've ever wanted to say. Don't hold anything back." He says laughing nervously.

"I don't even know what to say to you. Really I just want to know why. Why didn't you even give me a chance and why didn't you come sooner? Why did you need Light to convince you?"

"I was afraid of getting hurt. I knew you loved me but when I see you with Light it's just, I don't even know how to explain it except that it's as if you're made for each other. You compliment each other in ways I've never seen before. It's weird and I didn't even want to try to compete with that. I didn't see the point in it and you were right, I still loved Mello. Getting involved with him for you just didn't seem worth it at the time. It wasn't until later that I realized how big of a dick I was and by then you were engaged so I figured you were doing fine and there was no reason for me to mess it up. That and I was too ashamed.

He sucked in a deep breath and continued, "I'm really sorry Misa. I honestly never meant to hurt you and I regret it more than anything. You are the most amazing girl I've ever had the pleasure to meet and you didn't deserve that, especially after what you just went through. I could apologize for the rest of my life and it still wouldn't be good enough to make up for what I did. That's why I didn't come sooner. I didn't see the point and I honestly thought you were happy. You looked so happy when you announce your engagement. If I had known how sad you were I would have come sooner."

"I'm not sad, I'm empty. I just kinda gave up on life. I'm so tired of getting hurt that it's just easier not to feel."

"And how is that working out for you?" he asks.

"Pretty good actually." She giggled.

"Yeah it really seems that way. You have a heartless jerk worried about you."

"You shouldn't call yourself heartless." She joked.

Matt laughed, "Well at least you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"Actually I think that's the first joke I've made in over a year." She paused, "Ugh I really hate you! I'm supposed to be angry but instead you have me laughing."

"I'm just awesome like that." He laughs.

"So how have you been anyway?" she asks.

"Ok I suppose. I'm back with Mello, but it's been awkward. I have a pretty awesome job but I can't enjoy it partly due to the dumbasses I have to work with and partly because it reminds me of you."

"Oh what do you do?"

"I'm a floor manager at some fancy electronic store."

They spent the next hour catching up and joking around with her occasionally getting up to check on the food. She was having fun for the first time in what felt like ages. Matt always did have a way of making her smile when she didn't want to. She didn't realize until then how much she truly missed having him around. That was why she was so upset with him, why it hurt so much when he left. He was her sunshine in a dark world and for him to behave in such an awful way crushed her. He was the last person she thought would hurt her and he did in a really big way. Somehow though she didn't care anymore she just wanted him back in her life.

However she didn't want to get back together with him. She understood now that a relationship with him was just impractical. They were meant to be the best of friends and nothing more. Doing so would only lead to heart break for the both of them. Besides they were both back with whom they belonged with. Though Misa knew her and Light still had a long ways to go until they could be happy.

When all the food was done Misa informed Light via text. As they waited for him to come home Misa pulled out her old system and the two began an epic battle. Of course both forgot just how competitive they can get. So as the game progressed so did the argument.

"You cheating whore!" Light heard Matt scream as he approached the door.

He stared at the door with horror thinking the worse. Dreading what lay on the other side he slowly opened the door hoping he was wrong. There he found the two side by side on the couch fully immersed in their racing game. Neither noticed him come in as they shouted obscenities and playfully shoved each other. He smiled softly seeing Misa so joyous. However at the same time he wanted nothing more than to rip Matt's head off for being the one to make her smile like that when Light had tried so hard and failed for the past year to make her do so. He'd never felt so jealous of another human being his whole life.

"Victory! Misa wins! Misa wins!" Misa screams excitedly slamming down her controller in triumph.

"Only cause I let you." Matt mumbles dejected. He would never get used to Misa beating him, no matter how many times she had done so.

"Suck it up loser." She teases before turning to face Light with a bright smile, "Welcome back home Light!"

He smiled back at her as he crossed the room to place a kiss on her forehead. His smile grew bigger as he notice Matt shift awkwardly side to side. Soon though he was the shifting awkwardly, not long after he got home they sat down for dinner. Throughout the whole thing Matt and Misa talked. Misa tried to involve Light in the conversations but it never worked out well, it just made things even more awkward. So when dinner was over she pretty much rushed Matt out the door to alleviate the tension.

When he was out the door she turned to Light with her most charming of smiles, "Thank you Light."

"For what?" he asked bad tempered. He was really regretting bringing Matt here.

"You know what so thank you. I really needed that."

He just grunted in reply. Realizing he wasn't in the mood to talk Misa let out a sigh before pulling him into a hug. She felt him relax a little at the embrace and smiled. It wasn't much but it was a start.

"You're not going to leave me again are you?" Light asked quietly pulling her tighter against him.

She looked up at him in surprise shocked to find that he looked close to tears. He was fighting against them but Misa could tell he was close to a break down. She hadn't seen him look like that since L died. It frighten her and saddened her all the same.

"Of course not! What would make you think that?"

"You're happier with him. You're never like that with me. I mean I know part of that is my fault but still it hurts knowing I can't make you as happy as he can." He admits looking away.

"That doesn't mean I want to be with him."

"How can you say that when you've been a walking corpse since we got back together and he shows up and you're all smiles and laughter?"

"Because I've been waiting for you to leave me. I didn't want to set myself up just to get hurt again but you going out of your way to bring him here to cheer me up proves that you really care about me. I didn't think you did before. I thought the only reason you took me back was to prove to him you're better. I honestly didn't think you really wanted to be with me." She tells him burying her face in his chest. It wasn't the full truth but it was kind of true.

"In that case let's start over again. Besides they say third times a charm right?"

"That would be great!"

They share a passionate kiss to seal the deal. The rest of the night they send tangled in the sheets making up. By the morning they were happier than they've been in years. Everything was finally as it always should have been.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** I'm going to apologize in advance for the dialogue heavy and choppiness of this chapter. It's the only way I could get my thoughts across without dragging it out forever.

* * *

><p>Everything was a complete mess! Misa didn't know what to do any more. Between Light's paranoia and her growing attraction to Matt her life was falling around her in shambles. To top it all off her wedding was scheduled three weeks from now. She was at her breaking point and didn't know how much longer she could hold on.<p>

It started out well enough and then **BAM** it all went to shit. Things between her and Light were better than ever, she had finally gotten what she always wanted and it felt right. Then the feelings for Matt came knocking again. The more time she spent with him the more she remembered why she fell in love with him. So she stopped but that only made her think about him more. She tried limiting the time spent with him as well but that didn't help much either, he was still constantly on her mind.

Light could tell something was up and so began the paranoia. He was constantly checking in on her to the point where it was smothering. He even had her tailed anytime she spent time with Matt. It was annoying but she dealt with it, he had reasons for the suspicion. If only she never confessed about cheating on him that one time maybe he wouldn't be so suspicious.

"And then we can…hey Misa are you even listening?" Light asks breaking her away from her thoughts.

Startled she jumps slightly, "Oh I'm sorry Light what were you saying?"

"Just forget about it."

"I'm sorry Light, I've been really distracted lately."

"I've noticed." He mumbled.

"Aw come on don't be like that. You know I have a lot on my mind I mean I'm planning the wedding I've been dreaming about for years. I just want to make sure everything is perfect."

"If only that was what you were thinking of." He grumbles.

"It was!"

"I don't believe you."

"You never do. Seriously Light how long is it going to take for you to trust me! So I fucked up in the past, you did too. Let's not forget how many times you cheated on me!" she argues.

"That was different. I never felt anything for those girls I used them to keep L off your trail. You however loved Matt. Those types of feelings don't just disappear."

"I know they don't! Of course I still care about him but he's just my friend. I love you Light, you, not Matt, you. Otherwise I wouldn't be planning on spending the rest of my life with you, you jerk!" She cries.

"I wish I could believe you but I see the way you look at him. Never in all the time we've been together have you looked at me like that. So forgive me if I'm a little suspicious."

"Please let's just drop this. We have this same argument almost every day. I'm tired of it." She begs wrapping her arms him.

"So am I." he replies holder her closer against him.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to do Yuki." Misa whined to the other model. She was the only girl friend Misa had besides Sayu and it's not like she could complain to Sayu about Light.<p>

"You know I'm biased on this situation. I like Matt; he's funny and cute and makes you smile a lot. That other guy is an asshole that made you cry a lot. I honestly don't see how this is a problem at all. Just go with Matt."

"I wish it was that easy." Misa sighs realizing this was going nowhere.

"Well if it's really that hard of a decision why don't you just choose the one that's best in bed?" Yuki suggests with a wink.

"That wouldn't be fair."

"Why not? Sex is the most important thing in any relationship." She says with a giggle.

"It's not that important."

"You obviously never had amazing sex. Maybe you should ditch both of them."

"I have had amazing sex, thank you very much. I just don't think it's that important." Misa pouts.

"De-ni-al!" Yuki sung. "Anyway you really need to figure this out soon love. Your wedding is like what, ten days away?"

"18 days actually. "

"You're fucked." Yuki sings heading towards the door.

"You're just going to leave me like that?"

"Sorry hun I have a shoot to get to, I do believe you have one too." Yuki calls as she closes the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"So you two broke up again?"<p>

"Yup."

"That's the third time this month!"

"I know."

"I think you two should consider couples therapy."

"I think we need therapy in general."

"This is true."

Misa and Mello shared a laugh. It was one of the rare days Misa got to hang out with him alone. She had gone over looking for Matt who had got called into work to find Mello chilling on the couth without a care in the world. So of course she stayed to hang out with the guy.

"What about you Ms. About to Say I Do?" he asks.

"Everything's fine." She replies picking at her nails.

"Just fine?"

Misa nods her head in agreement not looking at Mello.

"That doesn't sound too good. What's up?"

"He doesn't trust me. He keeps thinking that I'm going to cheat on him again with Matt." She explains feeling uncomfortable.

"Ah I see. Well to be totally honest he has reason. I mean you and Matt obviously share something. An idiot can see that. And I know damn well you still want to be with him."

"No I don't." she tries to lie.

Mello looks at her with a raised eyebrow and smirks. "Trying to convince me or yourself?"

"I'm serious! I only want to be with Light!"

"You're a terrible liar .Just admit it already, you still want to be with Matt and trust me once you can admit to that your life will become much easier."

"I don't." she whispers.

"Keep telling yourself that."

An awkward silence fell over the two with that. It stayed that way for quite some time until Misa broke it.

"What if I did?" she asked suddenly.

"Did what?" Mello asked.

"What if I did still want to be with Matt? What would that mean for Light and me?"

Mello shrugged. "Nothing really unless you felt more for Matt than him. Either way though I suggest you do some serious soul searching and talk to both of them."

"I suppose you're right." She paused, "But what about you? How would you feel?"

"I'd be happy for you guys just as I was before. "

"Who knew you could be so selfless and wise." She joked resting her head against his shoulder.

"I'm simple amazing like that." He replied wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Light, we need to talk."<p>

Light froze, "Uh oh those are the words no one wants to hear."

"I know but it's serious."

He frowned, "You're not leaving me are you?"

"No but you might leave me."

Light gripped the edge of the chair he was sitting on, waiting for her to say the words he's been dreading.

"Before you ask, no I did not sleep with or kiss Matt. However I can't deny that I've had thoughts about it. I've been trying to deny the feelings I have for him but it has only made it worse. After talking to a few people I realized I need to accept the truth in order to move on from it, which is why I'm telling you now. "

"I don't understand what you're trying to say." Light says trying his hardest to control the urge to punch a wall.

"I'm not exactly sure either. I just felt as if you deserved to know. I guess I thought it would help to be honest but judging by the look on your face I just made it worse."

"No I'm glad you finally admitted it, I really am, but it still hurts to hear." He replies counting to ten in his head to calm down.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could just erase the feelings."

"Don't feel sorry Misa, this is my fault. I was terrible to you before, hell I practically drove you to him. That's what upsets me the most, knowing this all could have been avoided if I wasn't such a prick!" He admits punching the computer.

Misa jumped back in fright wishing she never brought up the subject at all. Light noticed and relaxed a bit. He didn't want to scare her.

"Sorry Misa." He mumbles.

She just nods walking over to him before throwing her arms around him. "It's ok." She whispers kissing his ear.

He smirked leaning back in to her embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replies leaning over to kiss him passionately.

She left soon after thinking everything was ok, it wasn't. On the inside Light was seething in anger. Things were not going the way he planned. She wasn't supposed to feel anything for Matt anymore. She was supposed to love him alone.

Light knew getting Matt that day was a risk but at the time he was willing to take it but now he wished he just left it alone. Misa would have come around eventually without the help of Matt. Then he wouldn't have to worry about her leaving him for a low-life game tech. It was insulting she cared about him at all when she had Light all to herself.

Before the wedding he will get her to forget about that redheaded brat. He wishes he could just kill the kid and get it over with but he knew that would only serve to make Misa hate him. That or that he never fell for Misa in the first place. Then he could marry her then kill the fucker without caring if Misa got hurt because of it, at least she would still be his.

* * *

><p>Misa sat on the couch opposite of Matt anxiously waiting for his reply. She had just confessed everything to him. However he wasn't saying a word, just staring at her mouth agape. She was beginning to worry she messed everything up like she normally did.<p>

Matt didn't know what to think. So he didn't, he acted. Before he could talk himself out of it he leaned over and kissed Misa. Her first instinct was to push him away but it felt so good to have his lips on hers again that she found herself kissing him back. Caught up in the moment Matt pushed her gently back against the couch so that he was on top of her.

Completely forgetting about everything but the taste of Matt, Misa slipped her hands under his shirt pulling it off. With that out of the way she began kissing every bit of him she could. It wasn't until she was in the middle of leaving a rather big hickey near his collarbone that she remembered Light. Feeling horrible she pulled away. "This is so wrong."

"Then why does it feel so right?" Matts asks her huskily leaning his head against hers.

"I'm engaged Matt." she whispers wanting nothing more than to latch herself to him again.

"Believe me, I know."

"So why is it that I want you so bad?" she asked more to herself than him.

He smiled down at her placing a small kiss on her nose. "You really need to figure out what you really want before you say I do."

"I know."

"If it makes you feel any better I'll always be here for you, no matter which of us you choose. I know what life is like without you and I never want to live like that again." He tells her running his thumb lightly against her cheek.

"Thanks Matt. That means a lot." She kissed him softly on the cheek.

* * *

><p>"Hey Yuki."<p>

"Yeah Misa?"

"I think I've finally decided."

* * *

><p><strong>The End <strong>


End file.
